RED/BLU
RED & BLU RED & BLU are factions created by Wolfi & lead by Redmond Mann & Blutarch Mann, respectively. RED (Reliable Excavation & Demolition) allegedly specializes in "demolition operations". In reality, from behind a myriad of sub-fronts, it secretly controls half of the entirety of the Southwest of the US, led by founder and CEO Redmond Mann. Beneath the convincing exterior of their bases of operations can be found computer racks, satellites, rockets, and missile installations. The other half of the Southwest is just as secretly controlled by their rivals, BLU (Builders League United). Each corporation administers its half of the Southwest with a multi-disciplined army of paper pushers. For any problem lacking an obvious bureaucratic solution, mercenaries are contracted to address the situation through a massive application of force. Conflicts between the two companies began as land disputes between their leaders, and have continued for about 2 centuries to the present day. History The companies' backstory begins in the 19th century with the wealthy Englishman, Zepheniah Mann. Zepheniah Mann was the owner and proprietor of Mann & Sons Munitions Concerns – which also went by the name of Zepheniah Mann & Sons Co., but is better known by the name of Mann Co.. His wife, Bette, gave birth to three sons in September 2nd of 1822; Redmond, Blutarch and Gray, but died in childbirth. Though Redmond and Blutarch were perfectly normal, Gray was underweight, and had learned to talk inside the womb. Zepheniah ordered the baby to be smothered, but he was abducted by an eagle during the "Great Eagle Scourge of 1822." The remaining Mann brothers grew up without knowledge of their missing brother. Around 1850, Zepheniah bought a large amount of land on the United States by petition of Redmond and Blutarch, to expand the munitions business. When he and his sons arrived there, they discovered the gravel pits and dustbowls that he had purchased were useless; in addition, Zepheniah had contracted numerous illnesses due to the trip made across the world. With his last will and testament, Zepheniah set up the events of the war by leaving half of his useless new land to each of his sons – for them to fight over for the rest of their lives - as a punishment for their behavior that made him lose a fortune and his life. Mann Co. was given to Barnabus Hale who was his former private detective and deputy. He also left Elizabeth the "miracle gravel" cache that he discovered on a trip to "Terra Australis". According to him, Gray had resurfaced the year before and wanted to blackmail him for it, so he entrusted Elizabeth with it, to keep it secret and safe. Shortly after, Redmond assembled a mercenary team to take over their siblings' land. However, their brother had done the exact same thing. The RED and BLU teams proceeded to enter into a massive stalemate as they attempted to destroy each other and take the land for their respective Mann sibling (Now, this is not all in 1 generation, so i'm not claiming the current Mercenaries are over 150 years old). Forty years later, Redmond and Blutarch were still engaged in their unwinnable war. As Blutarch neared death from old age, he called in an expert craftsman named Radigan Conagher to construct for him a machine that would allow him to live on, to "make him a monster", by artificially extending his life. Radigan agreed. Upon returning to his store that evening, Radigan found a stranger who had already made her way past his locked door. Knowing she couldn't convince Radigan to change his mind about building Blutarch's life extender, this stranger asked Radigan to build Redmond a machine as well. As payment, she gave him a hundred pounds of Australium – a powerful element found only in Australia which had caused the nation of unintelligent savages to become extremely intelligent and develop such technological marvels as teleportation and cloaking techniques. Radigan accepted, and built a machine for both Redmond and Blutarch, as well as a third unnamed party. Besides this, nothing has really happened besides a couple of wars that have lead to stalemate. Members Major Members *Redmond Mann *Blutarch Mann *Dell Conagher Other Members *The Scout *The Soldier *The Pyro *The Demoman *The Heavy *The Engineer *The Medic *The Sniper *The Spy Trivia *The companies are heavily based off of the teams in Team Fortress 2 *Although the currently listed mercenaries all work for Redmond, with the exception of Dell Conagher, The BLU team has a mercenary "army" of similar composition.